The Christmas Party
by KougaxInuYashaLover
Summary: This have a lot of Yaoi and Yuri.
1. Part one

The Christmas Party

A Yaoi/Yuri Fanfic

by

Philip Patterson

Attention to those who read this. I add myself into this fic like I'm doing in my book I'm writing. There is a series of anime shows in this fic. From Pokemon to Love Hina. So this might be a long story. And I place myself as Takato's twin. Just letting ya know. There's a 2 part to the story.

----Philip Patterson---

The day was December 8th and after the party at Yamato's house where Yamato, Taichi, Daisuke, and Takeru got freaky everyone was busy Christmas shopping.

At every corner at every Odaiba street there was always a Christmas sale.

Cell phones, Computers, Cd's, DVD's, and also a lot of stuff that I can't put in here. I was walking with Kyou, Yuki, and Shigure Sohma looking for a gift for Tohru when we saw Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, and Daisuke. It was so good to see them again we just had to talk to them.  
  
"Yo," I said. "Wazzup?"

"Not much," said Taichi. "How's the music business?"

"Fine," I said. "Allow me to introduce my friends. This is Kyou, Yuki, and Shigure."

"Hiya," said Daisuke. "How y'all doin?"

"Good," said Shigure. "And you?"

"Great," said Daisuke in a happy sounding voice.

"You had sex with Takeru didn't you Daisuke?" I asked.

"Damn!," said Daisuke. "How'd ya guess."

"Because you sound gay," said Kyou.

"Your right," said Daisuke,

The chat seem to go on for hours. But in real life it was 15 minutes.

"Better get going," said Taichi.

"Wait!" I said. "Before you go take these tickets to my concert tomorrow."

"Cool!" said Takeru. "Will come."

"Invite all ya friends," said Shigure.

"We're performing at the Shiodome in downtown Shinjuku," said Yuki.

"Great," said Yamato, "we'll be there."

"Later," I said. And we all split off to get Christmas gifts.

---------------------At Taichi's House---------------------

"Damn," said Taichi, "we never get anything for free. Well... except for ketchup packets."

Everyone laughed in the Yamagi house. Mr. and Mrs. Yamagi, Hikari, and even their cat Miko was laughing (strange ain't it).

"Ooooh this is just to good," said Hikari. "I'm going to make some phone calls."

"You do that," said Takeru.

Hikari who called Sora who called Jyou who called Koushirou who called Iori who called Miyako who called Kenichi who called Hirokazu who called Kenta who called Jenrya who called Ruki who called Ryou who called Takuya who called Kouji who called Kouichi who called Tomoki who called Izumi who called Junpei to come to the concert (that's a lotta digidestined). To whick they replied "Ok" when they heard that Takato's brother was the lead singer.

"They are all coming," said Hikari after she got an update from Sora.

"Brilliant," said Daisuke.

--------------------At Shiodome Shinjuku-------------------

"Stop," I said. "That was good take 5."

It was finally Saturday. And everyone was extremly nervous. Most of the time I don't get nevvous but today I am nervous. We didn't know how many people would fill the Shiodome. We didn't know if we rocked or sucked. We didn't know if any people would show up. We were scared out of our minds. Especially at Chrismas time. When we did Instrumental Christmas music. But tonight we were doing Instrumental Christmas music and Evanescence. That was the nervous bomb that dropped on us.

"Okay," I said. "Let's do Taking Over Me."

The guitars started hummin' and the drums beatin' and before you know I was singing.

"You don't remember me but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream. And dream I do. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you. To live, to breath your Taking Over Me. Have you forgotten all I know, and all we have. You saw me more than my love for you, and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you. To live, to breath your Taking Over Me. I look in the mirror and see your face. If I'm in deep enough. So many fears inside. Just like you are Taking Over. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you. To live, to breath your Taking Over Me. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you. To live, to breath your Taking Over Me. Taking Over Me. Your Taking Over Me."

"Perfect guys," said Tyson Kinomiya. "By tonight nothing will get in our way."

Part 2 Coming Soon.


	2. Part two

The Christmas Party Part 2

A Yaoi/Yuri Fanfic

by

Philip Patterson

The concluding part to part 1. I add myself as a Yaoi character. Pretty much this fic has Yaoi and Yuri. Someone dies in this part. I ain't gonna' tell ya. Figure it out yourself. TheAnimeFreak14

It was finally time to perform. Everyone was tense. Like we do at the previous shows we always do this secret chant that brings us good luck. It didn't work this time. The annoucer started to call us out. And everyone in the arena screamed and cheered.

"And now give a rousing applause for Japanese American Connection!" said the annoucer.

The crowd cheered as one by one all of us took are places. This was it for everything.

"Hello Shinjuku," I shouted. "Are you ready rock?"

"Well Duh!" said the crowd in unison.

"That was a stupid question," I said. "Let's kick things off with Gasoline by Seether."

The guitars started hummin' and drums drummin' to the tune playing in their headphones.

"Last night I saw the beauty queen. Watched her paint her face on.

I wanna' be the magazine. That she base's life on.

I wanna' waste her monthly blood. Wanna' get some on my love.

Wanna' get some gasoline and burn the house down.

She's got nothing to say.

She's got bills to pay.

She's got no one to hate.

Except for me.

Last night I saw the beauty queen. Gettin' high on Revlon.

I wanna' be the magazine. That she waste's life on.

I wanna' waste her monthly blood. Wanna' get some on my love.

Wanna' get some gasoline and burn the house down.

She's got nothing to say.

She's got bills to pay.

She's got no one to hate.

Except forME!!!!!!

ME!!!!!

Last night I saw the beauty. Watched her paint her face on.

I wanna' be the one unclean. That she wipe her a$$ on.

I wanna' waste her monthly blood. Wanna' get some on my love.

Wanna' get some gasoline and burn the house down.

She's got nothing to say

She's got bills to pay.

She's got no one to hate.

Except for me.

She's got nothing but shame.

She's got pills for pain.

She's got no one to blame.

Except for me.

For me."

The crowd cheered after the last note was played.

"Hey I've got a song dedicated to four people I know," I said. "Taichi Yamagi, Yamato Ishida, Daisuke Motomiya, and Takeru Takaishi where are ya?"

In row 2 sure enough there they were.

"This song is called "My Immortal" hope y'all like it," I said.

A slow yet mournful played from the piano as the second song started to play.

"I'm so tired of being here. Surpressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave. I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just to real. There's just to much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand for all of these years. You still have. All of me. You used to captivate me. By you resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind. You face it haunts. My once pleasant dreams. You voice it chaced away. All of the sanity me.

These woulds won't seem to heal. This pain is just to real. There's just to much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand for all of these years.

You still have. All of me. I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone. But though you still with me. I've been alone I'm alone. When you cried I'd wipe all of your tears. When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand for all of these years. You still have. All of me. All... of me. All... of me. All."

The piano played the final notes. Everyone cheered after they wiped their tears. And in the crowd I could hear Taichi and Yamato shouting "Thank You" over the noise.

The concert went on for 2 more hours Until it was time for the final song.

"Now that we have given you all are best," I said. "It's time to say good-bye. But before we go here's one last song."

The guitars, violins, and drums all harmonized when the final tune played.

"Catch me as I fall. Say your here and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere. No one's here and I fall into myself. This truth drives me into maddness. I know I can stop the pain if I will it all the way. Don't turn away (don't give into the pain). Don't try to hide (though their screaming your name).

Don't close your eyes (god knows what lies behind them). Don't turn out the light.

Never sleep, never die. I'm frightened by what I see. But somehow that's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear and soon to be blind by tears. I know I can stop the pain if I will it all the way. Don't turn away (don't give into the pain).

Don't try to hide (though their screaming your name). Don't close eyes (god knows what lies behind them). Don't turn out the light. Never sleep, never die. Fallen angels at my feet. Whispered voices at my ear. Death before my eyes. Lying next to me I fear. She beckons shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin? Forsaken all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end. (choir sings) (guitar solo) Don't turn away (don't give into the pain). Don't try to hide (though their screaming your name),

Don't close your eyes (god knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light.

Never sleep, never Die!"

Everyone applauded at the end of "Whisper" that we took three bows.

"Thank you everyone you've been a lovely audience and Merry Christmas!" we all shouted. We left the stage one by one feeling very happy. Tyson was jumping up and down with his brother Hiro. Kai Hiawatari kissed Max Mizuhara. Ulrich and Yumi made out in rejoice. Everyone got everything of their chests. That was until I pulled Kyou aside.

"What's up?" said Kyou.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time," I said.

"What is it?" said Kyou. "Come on spit it out."

"I love you," I said quite flusterd.

"I love you too," said Kyou.

We both hugged and kissed each other. Then the others called to say let's get the hell out of here.

-------------------At the Matsuda house---------------------

Thanks to the band I bought a whole floor for my family in a ritzy hotel.

Fortunatly they were gone. Everyone we knew came in and we partied like animals. Occasionally some of us beat someone up but other wise we were drunk.

Finally at 4:30 in the morning after drinking all the beers everyone found a room to sleep. Me, Kyou, Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, and Takeru had the same room.

And before you knew it. Kyou, Taichi, and Takeru all said screw me. And we did all morning. At 12:30 pm we finished cleaned ourselves up and started the laundry. When we stepped into the main room everyone was in shock to see a limp body on the floor.

"What's going on here," said Kyou.

"Holy Shitake!" I screamed.

No one could believe their eyes. There lied Kenichi on the floor dead with a beer bottle in his hand. No one couldn't believe it. They didn't want to believe it.

So one of us called the funeral home to come and get him. The people from the city morge came to take his body to the funeral home. And on Saturday we visited his body and layed him to rest. Everyone's favorite person was dead and he wasn't coming back

The End

Tell me what you think here.


End file.
